Dweller
The Dweller is a Trans-Organic from the Cybertron. .]] The Dweller is a large Trans-Organic that was created by the Quintessons in the distant past on Cybertron. Due to its violent and dangerous nature; it was sealed by the Quintessons for all of time. Like a vampire, it has the power to drain the life-force from anything it touches. It is virtually indestructible and not very nice at all. Its victims end up as lumbering zombie-like minions who inherit the Dweller's power-draining ability. These "Energy Vampires" mindlessly seek out new victims, sucking them dry before returning to the Dweller and transferring their collected energy to the creature. History Pre-MUX continuity Long before the Quintessons had even created the robots which would one day become the Transformers, their early experiments centered around a fusion of technology and organic material. One of their creations was an unstoppable abomination known as the Dweller. They managed to defeat the Dweller and the rest of the Trans-Organic monsters and seal them away deep within the bowels of Cybertron. MUX History Dweller in the Depths TP Millions of years later, in 2012, a group of Decepticons encounted a long-dormant nanovirus that was re-activated by their body energy. The nanovirus mutated, causing different effects in each Decepticon. In seeking the Dweller, nano-virus-controlled Bombshell and Windshear sought a path to the Hiberation Chamber through the tunnels beneath Kalis, only to be stopped by the Centurion droids. When Hurricane, Typhoon, and the Weatherbots entered the Kalis tunnels, the Centurion droids attacked them, only to be easily defeated in their weakened state. Bombshell and Windshear returned, and Windshear took control of the droids, leading them down into the Underworld. Unfortunately for Windshear, the Uber-Seeker took control of the droids at once, and used them for defense in a fight between the Uber-Seeker and Windshear. During the fight, the Dweller was released from its subterranean prison, and proceeded to eat or smash the remaining droids, as well as the Uber-Seeker himself. called, he wants his mouth back!]] The Dweller was released from beneath Cybertron, and when his thrall Hubcap was taken into Darkmount, the Dweller followed, laying seige to Polyhex. Mixmaster returned to Polyhex to "recruit" more followers for the Dweller, only to be subdued and cured by Starscream. In return, Mixmaster promised the help of Devastator against the Dweller. In 2012, the Dweller took over Polyhex, and immediately began draining energy from the heat fissures feeding the smelting pools. Eventually, the Dweller had drained so much heat energy that the smelt in the pools cooled and hardened, forming a cap over the magma. With this source of energy cut off, and the remaining citizens of Polyhex killed, eaten, fled, and/or converted to energy zombies, the Dweller was ready to move on. In 2013, Hubcap announced that he intended to surrender himself to Decepticon authorities. However, once they arrived, Hubcap stated that his "master" (the Dweller) was "done here." Soon after, Hubcap trigged bombs his forces had planted around Polyhex, and destroyed the center of Polyhex, killing any remaining refugees in hiding and severely damaging Darkmount and Decepticon HQ. The Dweller, having drained Polyhex's energy reserves and absorbed enough heat to solidify the smelting pit (thus cutting off that source of energy), moved on, heading next towards Iacon. However, the Dweller was instead drawn back to Polyhex by Windshear, who lured the Dweller to attack the Quintesson ship there. The Dweller attacked the ship, invading its Space Bridge Nexus and destroying all the Quint ships connected to the network, thus unintentionally freeing Earth and Cybertron from Quintesson attack and control. Logs 2013 * March 11 - "Versus the Dweller" - Valour takes Windshear on an ill-advised test of his abilities. Category:Dweller TP Category:Animals Category:Cybertronic wildlife Category:characters Category:Quintessons Category:Trans-Organics Category:Vampires Category:Cybertron Underworld